Free Plot Bunny!
by Vein is Simply Tired
Summary: As the title said, this is going to be the place where I put my (super short!) plot bunny collection. Feel free to read them, and if you like them, by all mean, please adopt them. 2nd : Black Bunny (a.k.a Time Travel!Teru fic)
1. Chapter 1

1st : Shouldn't we go now? (a.k.a bad wait is an OP passive)

* * *

Short summary : rpg!universe of a bit before Saki anime (plausible condition with variation)

Short explanation :

Passive (Passive Skill) : Are type of skill that is always active without the user needing to cast them.

Team : In this story, team are group of adventurer working together. It might be formed to defeated enemies, taking mission, etc.

* * *

"Buchou shouldn't we go now? The tournament is just a few months, even if we go now, we would barely make it there on time. Not to mention we still need to find a healer for our team." Nodoka stated the fact.

"Well~ If we take the short way, we could still wait for a few week or so~" Hisa care-freely replied.

"That may be so, but without a healer, the short way could be too dangerous." Mako tiredly replied, knowing that when Hisa got into that mood, nobody could change her mind.

"Don't forgot about my bad wait passive!" Hisa countered with a star glinting out of her eyes.

"Well that's our buchou da je! You can't find that kind of confidence elsewhere!" Yuuki cheerfully said.

"The probability of the passive working is not 100%." Nodoka rejected.

"Well, let's just wait for one more week okay! We could use the time for more training, who know we'll get a paid escort request to the capital, or better yet, a healer is going to register to our team!" Hisa optimistically said.

"The probability of client willing to go through the short way is low, a healer registering is even lower. It is more plausible for us to go now, and search for a healer on the capital" Nodoka firmly argued.

"Just 1 week." Hisa refuse to budge.

After a bit of staring match, Nodoka relent and Hisa's smile has a little sinister edge.

* * *

(One week later)

"One week is up, we can get a move one can't we?" Nodoka firmly inquired.

"A few more minutes~" Hisa unwaveringly answered.

'Her mental strength is way too impressive' Mako thought. Then again, Hisa has waited alone for one year for her, and another year for Yuuki and Nodoka. 'Will her bad wait passive came through...?' Mako surveyed her surrounding for potential client/healer.

A brown haired girl made her way to their team. Judging from her robe and staff, she seems to be a healer.

'''No way''' the team, except for Hisa, mentally thought.

"Um... excuse me" The brown haired girl hesitatingly begin.

"Are... are you going to the capital...?" The girl asked while surveying the travel pack that they're bringing.

Hisa's smile is akin to professional sales pitch, "That's right! What can we help you with?"

"Ah well... um... I got lost on my way to the capital... if it is alright can I tag along... or... um... can I make an escort request to the capital?" The brown haired girl asked.

'''No waaaaay''' the team, except for Hisa, mentally exclaimed.

Hisa's smile is getting a bit scary now, "But why of course! By the way, nice to meet you, I'm Takei Hisa, my class is Rogue. This is my team, Kiyosumi."

"Ah, nice to meet you too, my name is Miyanaga Saki, my class is ... priestess. I didn't have a team yet..." Saki follow Hisa's introduction with a little hesitation on her class's name, though due to Kiyosumi's team's excitement at finding a free healer, they completely miss it.

'Bingo!' Hisa exclaimed while smiling even scarier.

"Well that's our buchou da je!" Yuuki cheerfully said.

"It really happen..." Mako wryly said.

Nodoka's left eye twitched a bit.

"See my luck is always the best when the situation is bad" Hisa cheerfully said.

"?" Saki wore a confused expression on her face.

Seeing the confused look on their (targeted) new team-mate, Hisa smoothed her smile to be non-threatening, "Of course Miyanaga-san, we would be happy to escort you to the capital" _'and some more_ '

* * *

Hello Vein's Simply Tired is... Simply tired (the puns...)

*cough* Well as mentioned from the summary, this is a free plot bunny that you can take and raise as your own bunny! It is 100% free! In fact, you didn't even need to ask me anything (permission granted to anyone who is willing to adopt this)

The Saki ffn is still way too little (we need moaaaar), there is still lots of untapped interesting idea, yet I have no time (nor enough will power) to do them by my own... thus the free plot bunny!

Though this is super short, I hope you enjoy it (and hopefully, adopt it)

May you all have a good day :D

, Vein


	2. Chapter 2

2nd : Black Bunny (a.k.a Time Travel!Teru Fic)

* * *

Warning : Angsty story prologue

* * *

 _It wasn't supposed to end up like this…_

Teru's heart breaks under her emotionless mask as she sees her most beloved sister reduced to tears by Teru's rejection of her existence.

 _I've hurt you too much already, why do you still chase after me?_

Dozens of apology runs through Teru's mind, but none if it made pass her lips.

 _It is better this way, you are better without me_

Tiny droplets of water starts poring from the sky, as if heaven it self weeps along the girl whose only wish is to mend her broken family.

 _I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… Please forgive me… It's for your own good… I'm sorry…_

Teru didn't move as she look at her sister run away, unable to bear her rejection anymore.

 _It is better this way_

Teru desperately trying to convinced herself as she walk back to her hotel.

"Where have you been?!" Sumire fussed as she look at Teru's drenched form.

"Nowhere" Teru emotionlessly answered.

Sumire frown as she observer her friend's face, "Teru… are you…" _crying..?_

Teru cover her head with the towel as she enter the bathroom, "Nothing happen"

* * *

 _It is supposed to be better like this…_

Teru's hand crushed the newspaper as cracks starting to appear on her emotionless mask.

[Missing Person : Miyanage Saki]

* * *

 _Oh God_

Teru stands together with a bunch of crying faces. The sky is sickeningly clear, the sun's heat is soaked by her black dress.

 _If you exist_

"If… If you just acknowledge her… It probably won't end up like this!" Haramura Nodoka half-said, half-shouted at her.

"Nodoka!" Takei Hisa rebuked the pinkette, but Teru didn't need her mirror to see that Takei Hisa also think the exact same thing as the pinkette.

 _Please give me a chance to redo this_

Maybe it is the heat, or maybe her heart just can't take this anymore, Teru's vision darkens as her body fall to the ground.

* * *

 _Is it a dream?_

"Onee-chan wake up!" A familiar yet more childish voice resounds as small hand lightly shock her body.

"Oneeeee-chaaan! Mother is making pancakes, let's go eat them together!" The hand shock her body a little bit harder.

 _If it is a dream_

Teru open her eyes to see a young Saki smiling at her.

"Ah…" Teru weakly uttered as she extends a shaking hand.

"You're warm… " Teru whispered as her hand caress Saki's cheek.

"You're very warm…" Teru repeated as she hugs her sister tightly.

"Onee-chan! Are you ok?! Why are you crying?" Saki panicked.

 _Please don't let it end_

"I'm okay… I'm okay now… It's okay now… I'm alright…" Teru failingly trying to convinced her sister as her body shocks harder and tears staining her sister's clothes.

"O… Onee-chan cheer up! Mother made delicious pancakes, let's eat them and then we can go mountain viewing!" Saki try to cheer her sister with the only way her child mind know.

"That would be nice..." Teru whispered.

* * *

"Rinshan Kaihou? What's that?" Saki cheerfully asked. She is still worried about her sister, but her sister seems fine now, so it is all good.

"It's the name of one of the yaku in mahjong. It means [Flower that blooms on the top of the mountain]."

"Blooms?" Saki repeated, then she cheerfully add, "That's the same as mine! My name means [bloom]!"

"That's right, Saki!" Teru smiled, "Even far above the tree lie on the tallest of mountains, there are pretty little flowers that bloom"

Teru's eyes get a hazy far away look that people have when they're reminiscing, "Saki, you are just like that flower. Strong."

"Heee… " Saki trailed.

"But this time", Teru pull her sister into another hug then resolutely declared, "I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

Saki didn't quite understand the meaning, but she is very happy about the last part, "Un! I will be by Onee-chan's side too!"

* * *

 _If this is a dream, please don't let it end._

 _If this is not a dream,_

 _I swear I'll use all my power to prevent that thing from happening ever again._

* * *

Vein's Simply Tired is here, I generally dislike depressing story, but since this is the prologue to a brighter story (fix it!fic), it is okay I guess...

As I say on the last chapter, these are free bunnies for you to take home!

I hope you like this, and hopefully adopt one of these baby bunnies :D

May you all have a good day ^^

,Vein


End file.
